


demon king

by floatingsumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Blood, Cannibalism Play, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/pseuds/floatingsumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll devour both champions and dark horses, and we'll be the ones going to the Nationals."</p><p>The demon king and the white-winged paladin have a lovers spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demon king

There was glory to be found at the top of the mountain.

 

Oikawa watches as white wings spread across the sky, and he feels something twist ugly inside him; the winged paladin had knocked him onto his back, a decisive blow, and the sight of the paladin’s broad back framed against the bright open blue of the sky, eclipsing even the sun rising high into the clouds, prickles frustration so intensely across his skin it feels like it would scale off if he moved even a little bit at all.

 

So Oikawa does; his lungs heave, his elbows scrape against the dirt as he hauls himself up, and he feels his blood grow cold and dangerous across the spread of his hands and poking into spiraled horns through the wave of his brown hair, and when he runs his tongue lightly across the lengthening teeth in his mouth, Oikawa smiles prettily with all the new, white sharpness of them.

 

The paladin turns around just in time to catch the full weight of Oikawa’s blood claws curling deep in between the gap of his ribs.

 

“Don’t discount me so easily, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa breathes, leaning in close so that every word falls clear and sharp against Ushijima’s mouth; it’s set rigid with pain, the only telltale sign other than the slight dip in his brow, and Oikawa digs his claws deeper to watch the way Ushijima’s eyes darken ever so slightly. Thin rivulets of bright red blood flow down the neat white of Ushijima’s uniform, but it loses none of its crispness, and Oikawa wants nothing more than to shred it all off. It’s all he’s wanted to do since he watched Ushijima press it neat and fold it even neater over the back of the single chair in Oikawa’s bedchamber.

 

Large white wings snap uselessly against the air as Ushijima tries to pry Oikawa off. “I never have, Oikawa. It is why I asked you to come with me.” He wraps large hands around Oikawa’s wrists, but the claws have dug in so deep it only scrapes flesh open and bare over the raw red curve of Ushijima’s ribs, and Oikawa’s eyes widen with the joy of it. Sweat gleams across Ushijima’s pale, resolute brow. “I don’t fear you, Oikawa.”

 

“Oh, but you should,” Oikawa laughs, “because I will be the one to tear the wings off your back.”

 

“Me--” Oikawa leans all of his weight into his claws.

 

“And my--” Oikawa’s magic flares bright like a terrible halo around him. “-- _worthless pride_.”

 

Ushijima falls onto his back with a pained grunt with Oikawa still clinging to him, wings arcing high over them both. It’s all wide spanning white feathers and light suffused so bright around them, shutting out the world for one long suspended moment, and even with his claws tearing at the soft meat of Ushijima’s sides, Oikawa remembers how it used to be once. How he used to love the soft open red of Ushijima’s mouth; how he probably loves it still.

 

He only notices now how heavily streaked Ushijima’s white uniform is with the bright red of blood, and the darker red of soft meat, and the glassy way Ushijima is looking at him is still so impassive, still so unbreakable, that Oikawa just wants. He just _wants_.

 

“Not yet, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa smiles as he drags his sharp teeth against the curve of Ushijima’s shoulder, splitting the fabric, thin red raking across the skin, and there’s metal and salt in his mouth as it fills with fresh blood, with the full of Ushijima’s strength. He bites down into the meat, and Ushijima shudders underneath him like Oikawa also used to love, and when Ushijima’s hands come up to grip Oikawa where he straddles him, the hold of his fingers splayed against Oikawa’s hips is almost gentle.

 

Oikawa grinds down, with the clench of his jaw, nipping; and with his hips, and he laughs again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Ushiwaka-chan lives. This is probably their equivalent of domestic fluff.


End file.
